Psalms
The Book of Psalms is an anthology of psalms in the Atru canon. Unlike the Song of Maybe and the Spasms, the Book of Psalms focuses on YISUN almost exclusively and describes their nature and tendencies. Psalms 10:26 is especially worth mentioning, since it includes details about the secret name of God. So far only the contents of Psalms I have been revealed, so it is implied the book is separated into multiple sections. Psalms I Royalty # YISUN said: let there not be a genesis, for beginnings are false and I am a consummate liar. # The full of it is this – the circular suicide of God is the perfection of matter. # YISUN lied once and said he had nine hundred and ninety nine thousand names. This is true, but it is also a barefaced lie. The true name of God is I. # Living is an exercise of violence. Exercise of violence is the fate of living # Violence is circular. Perception is not circular and lacks flawlessness – therefore, rejoice in imperfect things, for their rareness is not lacking! # Love of self is the true exercise of the God called I. # Only an idiot cannot place his absolute certainty in paradoxes. The divine suicide is a perfect paradox. A man cannot exist without paradox – that is the full of it. The King in the Tower # YISUN is the supreme king. It is impossible for YISUN to have any rivals – you will see this. YISUN does not aspire to royalty: YISUN is the two-syllable name of the seven syllable name of royalty revealed. Only those who can invert a path can know the secret name of YISUN. # It was once said that YISUN had many names. This is true, but all of them are false save the name YISUN, which in itself is a paradox. # YISUN is the weakest thing there is and the smallest crawling thing, and the worm upon the earth and in the earth. # YISUN is capable of contemplating nothing. # To speak general truths about YISUN is to lie intimately; in truth one must learn the tongues but the matter remains that YISUN is the unparalleled master of the fundamental art of lying. The best practice of lying is self deception. # YISUN once said: ‘Selfish tongues revolt and refuse to invert the contents of their brains – even if it were a lie, this insurrection of our flesh would do us great offense.' # YISUN is the untouchable and prime master of all seven syllables of royalty and once told four lies. The Grand Enemy Called I i. The Lie of the Giant and the Ant : YISUN sat once with his disciple Hansa in YISUN's second clockwise glass palace. Hansa was one of his most ardent students and a grand questioner of YISUN. Unlike Yisun's other disciple, Pree Ashma, he had no hunger in his heart for dominion of the universe, but a miserly scrutiny and a heart of iron nails. He was not an aspirant for royalty, and thereby attained it through little effort. : Hansa's questions were thus: : 'Lord, how must I question space?' : 'With an age, an ant may encircle a giant five million times,' spoke YISUN. : 'Lord, how then may I question time?' : 'A giant's stride of a moment takes an ant a week to surpass.' YISUN spoke and smiled in the 4th way. : Hansa was discontent with this answer and rubbed the stem of his long and worn pipe which he always kept with him and would eventually lead to his annihilation. Since he was royalty, he knew this, and kept it close to him as a reminder of his circular death. : 'Lord, then which should I be, the giant or the ant?' : 'Both,' spoke YISUN, 'or either, when it suits you. Destroy the grand enemy called 'I'.' : Hansa contemplated this in silence. Later he would recount this proverb to his daughter. ii. The Lie of the Iron Plum : There was once a king named UN-Payam who sat at the right hand of YISUN's throne and ruled a palace of burnished gold and fire and dispensed justice in all things. It was let known once that Payam had grown an extraordinary plum – enormous in size, with adamant skin that was burnished as a breastplate and fifty times as hardy. Payam was desirous of a pillow friend of fiery heart and excellent skill with their mouth and let know that whosoever could break the skin of that plum with their teeth he would swear to share his bed with for three nights in whatever disposition they may desire. : Many gods were in attendance at Payam's hall on the first day, and even more on the second day, but by the third day of this strange contest few remained who had not tested their mettle, for the plum remained implacable and immaculate and turned many away with sore teeth and roiling frustration in their brains. A great cry rose up and YISUN was called forth from the twenty third clockwise palace of carbon where YISUN had been meditating on the point of a thirty acre long spear of crystallized time. In companionship with YISUN was Hansa, who followed along. : "See this Payam!" cried the gods, "He deceives us! He cruelly abuses our lustful hearts!" : YISUN was very fond of plums and immediately grasped the iron plum and took a long, succulent bite, praising its merits to the amazement of all. : "How!" wailed the attended. : "Why, it is a plum of flesh, and quite ripe as well," said YISUN plainly, and indeed, it was apparent to those gathered that it was the case. The plum was passed around and touched and indeed it was sensual and soft and pliant. Hansa was not so convinced. "It is still a plum of iron," said he, "there is some trickery here, oh master of masters." : "Indeed, it is so," said YISUN, and it was again apparent to those gathered that the flesh of that plum was as hard and impermeable as a fortress. "How can it be so?" said Hansa, "How comes this fickle nature? Plums and the fifty winds are not so alike I think." : YISUN said, "I told you of this and, believing it, it was so. We are all secret kings of our own tower. In truth, it is whichever you prefer. In truth, there is no plum at all, just as there is no YISUN. A plum has no shape, form, or color at all, in truth, but these are all things I find pleasing about it. A plum has no taste at all for it has no flesh or substance, but I find its sweetness intoxicating. A plum is a thing that does not exist. But it is my favorite fruit." : "A pipe is a thing that does exist, and it is my favorite past time," said Hansa, lacking understanding, and growing in cynicism. : "What a paradox!" said YISUN, smiling, "I shall share my love tenderly with Payam." iii. The Lie of the Water House : YISUN and Hansa walked the king's road once, drinking plum wine. They were enfleshed as maidens at the time, for boastful, drunken Ogam swore on his high seat at the speaking house that any feat accomplished by his brothers he could redouble seven times again. Hansa, of crafty mind, and bearing little love for a brother whose raucous singing frequently interrupted his philosophical fugues, immediately saw an opportunity to deprive Ogam of his prized and well-boasted-about manhood for a fortnight, and challenged him to a contest of womanly love-making, sewing, and hearth sweeping, and for a time there was great mirth in the Red City. : "Dearest Un-Hansa," spoke YISUN, after a moment, as they strolled along an expanse of fractal glass and cold fire, "Art thou not flesh of my self love? Springst thou not from my recursive womb?" : "Sprung I from your brow, for it is my lot in life to beat my hands against it in return for ejecting me," said Hansa, in jest, but in truth he listened. : "Knowst thou the meaning of my name Y-S-U-N is the true name of sovereignty?" spoke YISUN plainly. : "I do," spoke Hansa, for it was true. : YISUN then assumed a speaking form that was bright and very cold, from her breath she inhaled the void, and when she exhaled, beautiful water came forth from her pliant lips in great rushing gasps, and there was a sound like a clear bell that meant emptiness. Hansa was very moved by this display and watched as the shining water curved and bent upon itself and crystallized, and suddenly before the pair was a great, beautiful house, translucent and all filled with light of many colors. : "Observe my work," said YISUN, pleased. : "It is an astounding work," said Hansa, clearly impressed. They strode inside the house at YISUN's bidding. The walls were clear and smooth as crystal, and warm to the touch. It had a wide hall, and a full hearth, and was full of light and air, and the openness of the place with the starkness of the void was incredibly pleasing. Hansa would have given half his lordship for such a house, in truth, for his own was a dark and cramped tomb of iron and dust. : "Observe again," said YISUN, with a keen eye. Hansa did, and as he looked closer, he saw the walls, the floor, the vaulted roof, the wall coverings, and even the altar with the flowers in the visiting hall were all made of water – water as clear and still and solid as smooth and perfect glass. : "Water, lord?" spoke Hansa, sensing some purpose. : "What," spoke YISUN playfully, "is the meaning of this allegory?" : They reposed for a while as Hansa thought, in the resting hall of that great water house, and gazed through the shining rim of that house across the great void, where the empty sky was perfect in its nothingness. The house rung gently like a bell and it was pleasing to Hansa as he sat in his woman's flesh and thought. : After a while, he said this: : "The house is a man's life." : "Why this?" answered YISUN, as was the fashion. : "Because although it is very beautiful and filled with many fine things, it is only water, after all. It would be poor to rely on its existence - it is only water pretending to be a house. In truth, there is no real house here at all, just as there is no Hansa, or no plums." : "This is a good answer," said YISUN, and made a small motion with her long white fingers, and smiled. : "It is an infuriating answer," said Hansa, his mood darkening, and his borrowed brow furrowing, "As is common with you. How can one grant themselves the pleasure to enjoy such a fine thing? It sparkles and shines like a gorgeous jewel, but its sparkle is an intimate falsehood." : "Death is my gift to you," spoke YISUN in reply. : "What's the point," spoke Hansa, bitterly,"Of such a fine house, if it is only a lie? What is the point of Hansa, if Hansa is only a lie?" : "I am a fine liar," spoke YISUN in reply. : Hansa was silent a moment. : "It is a beautiful house," he admitted, after some time, "It is a beautiful lie." : "Our self-realization is the most beautiful lie there is. I am the most conceited and prime liar. Lies are the enemy of stagnation and my self-salvation. How could we appreciate the shining beauty of my house of lies," spoke YISUN, arching her supple back, "if there was always such a house? How could we appreciate Hansa if there was always such a Hansa?" : They sat in stillness a while longer. : "In truth, we would get very bored," said Hansa, after a while. : "In truth, we would," said YISUN. iv. The Lie of the Small Light : Hansa was of sound mind and proud soul and only once asked YISUN a conceited question, when he was very old and his bones were set about with the dust and bent with age. It was about his own death. : "Lord," said Hansa, allowing a doubt to blossom, "What is ending?" : It was said later he regretted this question but none could confirm the suspicion. : "Ending is a small light in a vast cavern growing dim," said YISUN, plainly, as was the manner. : "When the light goes out, what will happen to the cavern?" : "It and the universe will cease to exist, for how can we see anything without any light, no matter how small?" said YISUN. Hansa was somewhat dismayed, but sensed a lesson, as was the manner. : "Darkness is the natural state of caverns," said he, vexingly, "if I were a cavern, I would be glad to be rid of the pest of light and exist obstinately anyway!" : "Hansa is observant," said YISUN. Psalms 8:46 : "The conquering king must speak with both his internal tongue of self-love, and his external tongue of violence: he must proclaim himself a king not with a tongue of flesh, but an iron tongue soaked in the blood of his lovers." Psalms 10:26 : YISUN walked with his disciple PREE ASHMA in the garden of bones and plums, which was one of YISUN's more favored places to walk for it set the mind at unease. : PREE ASHMA, who knew the syllables of royalty and the seven intonations and could smile in the first, third, fiftieth, and twentieth ways, was very proud in her accomplishments. Thinking herself wise, she posed a question to YISUN. "Are you a giving master, oh one of ones?" : YISUN, who was in the mood for games, plucked a plum and bit into it. "I am consumed with love for myself." PREE ASHMA knew the syllables of royalty so she knew this to be a yes. Cleverly, she posed a question to YISUN, prancing with delight." Then, oh flesh of all flesh, may I (who would never ask you anything) ask you this: what is your secret name?" : YISUN smiled at this question for it was a clever one. PREE ASHMA knew that the Secret Name of God was immensely powerful and in her breast she had long nurtured to the point of gluttony a growing red hunger for dominion. : "Why it is known by all," spoke YISUN, and as they walked but two paces further they came upon a handsome red buck with ten antlers who was the ancient protector of the garden and had slain seven million of YISUN's white children. : "O handsome son of mine," spoke YISUN gently, "do you know my secret name?" : "Of course," spoke the buck, and bowed mightily. "Tell me," implored PREE ASHMA eagerly, but the buck would not. "You know not?" said he with a tone of surprise. "It is known by all, and it is not in my nature to know how to say otherwise." : YISUN smiled in the third way at this response while PREE ASHMA'S heart roiled with discontent. YISUN reached out with a soft gesture and plucked a sparrow from the sky. "Let us ask another," said YISUN, "-my small son, do you know my secret name?" : The sparrow nodded and bowed his head, but was quiet, for he was old and the winter would come soon. "Tell me!" said PREE ASHMA, but the sparrow could not for he was weary. PREE ASHMA fumed, and in irritation struck at a plum tree, which recoiled in ash. : "Let us ask one more," said YISUN. "Oh mightiest of mighties," said PREE ASHMA, hot with frustration," if I can not find out I will go mad! You, the most generous and merciful will deny me this small indulgence?" YISUN spoke not but reached upon the plum he held and PREE ASHMA beheld a small and humble flea there. : "Do you also know the secret name of God, you wriggling thing?" screeched PREE ASHMA. The flea bowed, and said nothing. PREE ASHMA turned scarlet with frustration. "How the world has conspired against me!" she spat, "Oh master of masters, you play a trick on me! How could you torment your daughter thus? You maker of false promises!" YISUN was disappointed in PREE ASHMA, for her face was as ugly as those of the white children in her rage. In her tantrum great gouts of fire consumed one beautiful plum tree after another, and their bows withered in ash. YISUN was saddened at the nascent ruin of the plum garden and held up the hand of YISUN in a small gesture that meant disappointment and cessation. : "Will you reveal this to me now, oh Queen of Queens?" hissed PREE ASHMA, her beautiful face contorted into furrows of intense longing. "Reveal it to me, I demand you!" The grip of dominion had reddened her flesh. : YISUN was saddened, and spoke the seven syllable secret name of royalty, which is YS ATUN VRAMA PRESH, and assumed a universal form. The blood drained instantly from PREE ASHMA'S face for she saw her gift was a suffering she was not prepared for. Before she could avert her gaze, the winds of YISUN'S body scoured her flesh with deep grooves and lashed at her pretty face, disfiguring her with shrill screams. : With mighty hands, YISUN grasped the spokes of the Universe, which is the WHEEL, and wrenched it on its side with no more force than a feather fall. PREE ASHMA then beheld the Universe from its side and in that moment understood the secret name of God and laughed at her stupidity. Her eyes flashed like drops of water in a pan and were gone instantly for she had willingly hungered after what was hers all along. Her beauty was lost and her flesh scoured, the blood pooled around her small white feet and she spoke the secret name of God aloud. : PSALMS 10-27 YISUN walked once with their son, Ogam, through YISUN’s plum garden, which was in full bloom. When the winds blew well and nourished the trees there, their blossoms were sublime, and they bore so much fruit that the great ten-antlered guardian of that garden was very busy keeping intruders out. The rumor stood that a single succulent bite from a plum of YISUN’s garden could grant immortality, and so hundreds of fine warriors, sages, and wisdom seekers constantly assailed its walls in times of plenty, seeking the bounty within. It was said this perplexed YISUN, who would not wish such an awful curse on any of their children. “Father-Mother!” bellowed Lord Ogam as they walked along the winding path, and thumped his cavernous chest, “Have you seen that I am a great warrior?” “I have,” said YISUN, “You are very skilled at reducing your opponents into their constituent parts.” Ogam was very proud, but then bent his rough knees and turned his scarred pate towards YISUN in supplication. “Oh Father-Mother! I have thought upon this for some time. Let me perform a great service as your son. Surely, you must have an enemy that I can destroy for you?” “That is a good question,” said YISUN, “Do I have such an enemy?” “If such a man, woman, or godling exist, I shall not rest until I scrape his brains from his head,” bellowed Ogam, and made a fist in salute. “Once in the market I saw a man in a great rage,” said YISUN, “He spat and cursed his enemy, and tore at him wildly. Blood flew from his fingernails, and spittle was around his lips, and his fight was fierce indeed. He was a mighty warrior.” “Was he successful?” said Ogam. “No,” said YISUN, “He remained locked in combat for the whole time I watched him, and though he panted and heaved with sweat, he saw no success. His struggle was eternal. The man that he tore at was himself.” “A madman, and a fool!” proclaimed Ogam, and spat upon the ground. “Ogam is observant,” said YISUN. – Psalms 10:27 Wielder of Names 3-41 : "I". Other verses * "Imperishable and immortal, the secret fire of God called YISUN is like a perfect, gleaming jewel, with no flaws. YISUN has, had, and will have no equal – yet every moment of their existence, YISUN yearned for one."Abbadon (September 18, 2018). King of Swords 1:9 ☀-Psalms (Amkrator Vesh translation, circa 500 SC) King of Swords 1-9 Trivia * The word psalms ("praises") is derived from Hebrew and is most often associated with the Judeo-Christian Bible. References Category:A to Z Category:Literature